runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Arposandra
Arposandra is een verborgen stad, waarover maar weinig informatie bekend is. Vertaald uit de taal van de Gnomes betekend het "Stone City", "Stenen stad". De stad werd laat in de Fourth Age gesticht door de Gnome Glouphrie, nadat hij verbannen was uit de Gnome Stronghold door King Healthorg, nadat hij de dood van de zilveren Spirit Tree Argento had proberen te verbergen. Recent Acties s opgeroepen door Glouphrie tijdens De slag om Atarisundri.]] Voor meer dan 200 jaar was Glouphrie verdwenen en er bestond een gerucht dat hij zich verstopt had en een stad had gesticht. Voor enige tijd waren Arposandra en Glouphrie totaal vergeten, slechts de oudste en meest wijze Gnomes (zoals Hazelmere) wisten nog het een en ander over hen. Echter, recente gebeurtenissen zijn verbonden aan de verborgen stad en sommigen geloven dat de stad een aanval op Gielinor voorbereid. Mogelijk een poging tot het vernietigen van de Grand Tree Enige tijd geleden begon de Grand Tree, het symbool van de Gnomes en hun grootste nederzetting, te verdorren. King Narnode Shareen begon een onderzoek, met hulp van de magiër Hazelmere. Hoewel zij de ziekte van de boom niet konden identificeren, beschuldigde Glough, de hoofd adviseur, een mens genaamd Charlie hiervan. Een avonturier arriveerde en ontdekte dat de reden van de ziekte een Daconia stone was, verborgen in de wortelen van de boom, door Glough zelf. Ook werd ontdekt dat Glough instaat was demons te toveren. Bovendien werd ontdekt dat Glough mensen huurde in de Shipyard in oostelijk Karamja. Die werklieden bouwden een vloot van honderden schepen, die gebruikt zouden worden om Misthalin, Asgarnia, en Kandarin aan te vallen. De hele operatie werd gestopt, en slechts één schip heeft de scheepswerd ooit verlaten; de Lady Zay, die gekaapt werd door een piraat, Captain Bentley. Het schip ligt op dit moment bij Pirates' Cove, een klein eiland in de noordelijke Fremennik Province. Glough zijn macht werd hem ontnomen, maar zijn mensen-haat is niet afgenomen. Of hij werkte voor Arposandra is onbekend, echter er zijn bewijzen die suggereren dat hij voor Glouphrie werkte. Mogelijke betrokkenheid bij de apen van Ape Atoll Glough's activiteiten, tegen de mensen gericht, gingen door na het verlies van zijn macht in de Gnome wereld. Toen de 10th Squad van het leger van de Gnomes van koers geraakt was, tijdens hun reis om de ontmanteling van Gloughs scheepwerf toe te zien, strandden zij op Crash Island, vanwaar zij naar Ape Atoll reisden. Daar aangekomen toverden Glough en andere extremisten een Jungle Demon. Zij hoopten dat de apen op Ape Atoll dit zouden zien als een aanval van de Gnome Stronghold. Dit zou tot een oorlog leiden met de Gnomes en dat zou vele levens kosten. Echter, het complot mislukt tijdens de Monkey Madness quest. De infiltratie van de Tree Gnome Stronghold (Eyes of Glouphrie) Recent verschenen 6 "cute creatures" in de Tree Gnome Stronghold. Niemand wist waar zij vandaan kwamen, echter hun schattige uiterlijk en vredige gedrag maakte ze tot de ideale huisdieren voor de bewoners van de Stronghold. Kort na deze gebeurtenis bezocht een avonturier de Gnome magiër Brimstail. Brimstail had een kapotte machine ontdekt in de grotten van de Stronghold, en vermoedde dat dit een uitvinding was van Oaknock de ingenieur, vele jaren geleden, met hulp van de technologie van de Elven. Samen repareerden zij de machine en realiseerden zich dat de machine illusionaire magie gebruikte. Toen zij de machine activeerden bleek de Cute creatures, Evil creatures te zijn, gezonden door Glouphrie, om de stad in de gaten te houden. De wezens bevonden zich in de meest belangrijke locaties van de Stronghold, zoals bij de tortoises, bij de troon van King Narnode Shareen en de hoofdingang van de Stronghold. Vanaf deze punten kon Glouphrie de militaire, politieke en economische activiteiten in de gaten houden. De wezens werden gauw verwijderd door de avonturier, echter Glouphrie had al belangrijke informatie verzameld. Een spion in de Tree Gnome Village Kort na de gebeurtenissen in de Gnome Stronghold, ontdekte de avonturier dat ook de Tree Gnome Village geïnfiltreerd was. King Bolren, de leider van het gebied, had één van deze wezens als huisdier en weigerde te geloven dat het spionnen waren. De avonturier wist de illusie weg te halen met een oude machine van Yewnock, de zoon van Oaknock. King Bolren, die zich realiseerde dat de avonturier de waarheid sprak, liet het wezen vermoorden en stuurde de avonturier achter een Gnome verkenner aan, die zocht naar de locatie van Arposandra. Betrokkenheid met de Red Axe en Keldagrim In de Dwarven hoofdstad Keldagrim zijn ook gebeurtenissen gelinkt aan Arposandra. Na de The Red Axe's recente boycot van het Consortium kwam men erachter dat Hreidmar, de bestuurder van het bedrijf, in het geheim samenwerkte met Arposandra. Verscheidene ambassadeurs, die zeiden afkomstig te zijn uit de Grand Tree, kwamen naar de stad om te praten met Hreidmar. Het werd onthuld, dat de Red Axe begonnen was een leger van Chaos Dwarves te produceren, waarvan men zegt dat zij gemaakt zijn om Arposandra te dienen. Bovendien, sloten zij een verbond met de Ogre Shaman, Grunsh, wiens geheugen wijzigende magie zij zouden gebruiken om hun contact met Arposandra uit te wissen uit het geheugen van mensen. Experimentatie, vernietiging van Tirannwn en betrokkenheid met de Mourners Arposandra heeft een enorme operatie uitgevoerd ten westen van Castle Wars. Hier vermoed men dat de stad zich bevindt, onder de grond. De gnomes van Arposandra zijn begonnen met gevaarlijke producties en experimenten met Anima Mundi, de levenskracht in alles. Biologische experimenten resulteerden in warped terrorbirds en warped tortoises. Deze wezens zijn veel agressiever en sterker dan hun natuurlijke tegenhangers en bezitten neveneffecten zoals extra grote en andere eigenschappen. De meest zorgwekkende van deze neveneffecten is echter hun verhoogde intelligentie. Deze terrorbirds beheersen de menselijke taal en de massaproductie van deze wezens lijkt er gauw aan te komen. De grote productie van de stad veroorzaakt grote hoeveelheden afval, wat de vorm aanneemt van een een kleverig, giftig vloeistof, waarvan bekend is dat het explosieve chemische verbindingen bevat. De stad is niet in staat gebleken dit vloeistof veilig te verwijderen en pompt het daarom naar het oppervlak. Dit afval verzamelt zich in het zuiden van Isafdar en wordt door de onwetende elven Poison Waste genoemd. Het is begonnen het bos op te nemen, en elk jaar verdwijnt hierdoor meer land. De mourners claimen ten onrechte dat de ziekte in West Ardougne hier vandaan komt. De Ancient page De enige andere keer dat Arposandra benoemd werd, is op de Ancient page die gevonden kan worden in de eeuwenoude grotten onder Baxtorian Falls. De pagina is slechts een korte zin in de taal van de Gnomes. Een precieze vertaling moet nog gemaakt worden, waar het is duidelijk dat Arposandra genoemd wordt. Het is gedeeltelijk vertaald, echter het is nog erg onduidelijk: Laufata ki Glough ki Ta Quir Priw Undo eso, tolly, gnomo kar is Glough hamo sarko pro Arposandra Qua! Het oog ki Glough ki Het Wakende Bomen Land voor een (Stomme, idioot), geen Gnome is Glough hamo voort de Stenen Stad (Wachter, Bewaker, Beschermer)! Het oog (van) Glough (van) Het Wakende Bomen Land voor, mal, geen Gnome (maar) Glough (heeft) voort gekomen naar de Stone City Bewaker! Category:Locaties en:Arposandra